


Electives We Have Been Banned From Taking

by ShortForPhill



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fluff, M/M, Rhodey has a Type, Tony has Opinions about pasta, high schoolers are weird
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26657314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShortForPhill/pseuds/ShortForPhill
Summary: IronHusbands high school AUAvengers who? it's just the Iron Fam and Captain Marvel's crew because the 90s squad is the best squad
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau, Happy Hogan/Pepper Potts, James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	1. The New Kid

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, their school is based on my old high school
> 
> No, I will not tell you what school that is

Jim Rhodes hears about Tony Stark before he meets him.

“There’s a new kid,” Carol informs him as they meet up outside their respective locker rooms. “He’s tiny.”  
“There’s lots of new students,” Jim frowns. “And all the freshman are tiny.”  
“He’s a transfer, not a freshman,” Maria chimes in. “I saw him getting the grand tour.”  
“Why are you telling me this?” Jim wonders.  
“Tiny,” Carol repeats smugly.

The warning bell rings and Jim swears. Having to get to the literal opposite end of the school in just five minutes isn’t his preferred way to start the day.  
“See you at lunch!” Carol calls after him as he dashes away.

Jim makes it to class on time, only to find someone sitting in his seat. It’s not the end of the world, but he prefers the front right corner so he can focus. He takes the seat right next to the kid, whose nose is buried in a book.

“Hi,” he says. The boy startles and looks up at him. Oh no. He’s cute. He’s small, with messy dark hair and big brown eyes peering at him through the biggest pair of glasses Jim has ever seen on anyone save his Great Auntie.  
“Hi,” the boy says quietly. “I’m Tony.”  
“Jim.” Class begins before they can talk any more, but Jim is determined to learn more about his new classmate.

When the bell rings at the end of class, Tony tugs a map of the school from his bag. His classes are numbered and highlighted, with arrows drawn on the quickest routes. His next class is out in the trailers, back on the other side of the school.

“Which lunch do you have?” Jim asks.  
“B.”  
“Hey, me too. I guess I’ll see you then.” Tony nods. He offers a small smile before he grabs his bag and rushes off to his next class. Oh no. He’s _really_ cute.


	2. Pasta Crimes

Lunch is always a chaotic affair. Carol waves to Jim from the booth she’s claimed for their group. Booths are supposed to only seat six students, with larger groups relegated to the far inferior round tables, but when Jim sits down there’s already seven of them. Nick, Phil, Carol, and Maria are jammed on one side, with Pepper and her boyfriend Happy seated on the other. It’s a good thing Carol and Maria are dating, because they’re practically on top of each other.

Jim spots Tony hovering near the entrance to the cafeteria and waves to him.  
“Tony! Over here!”  
“Hi Jim,” Tony says as he reaches their table. “Hi everyone.” He’s carrying an honest-to-god metal lunch pail, which is stupidly adorable.  
“Oh!” Pepper exclaims upon seeing him, clutching at her chest like she’s just laid eyes on a particularly fluffy kitten. Tony blinks at her, confused.  
“It looks crowded,” he says, “Are you sure there’s room for me?”  
“Of course, we’ll make room,” Jim nods. He and Pepper and Happy scoot over so there’s space on their side. Tony sits, but Jim still has to throw an arm around his shoulders to keep him from sliding off the bench. Carol smirks, way too smug for her own good. Jim kicks her.

“This is nice,” Tony admits, cheeks turning pink. Carol looks even more smug, which shouldn’t be possible. Jim kicks her again.

“Is school lunch any good here?” Tony asks, glancing over at the lunch line.  
“No,” Nick answers, at the same time that Phil says “Sometimes.”  
“School pizza can’t be trusted,” Pepper informs him.  
“The pizza is the least terrible option,” Maria disagrees.  
“False,” Carol argues, “The pasta is the least bad. There’s no way to ruin pasta.”  
“Yes there is,” Tony speaks up. He fidgets as the whole table looks at him.  
“Teach me about the pasta crimes,” Nick says, Very Seriously.  
“Pasta crimes! Pasta crimes!” The table chants. Tony giggles. Pepper gasps again, clutching at Happy’s arm. He pats her hand sympathetically.  
“Let him speak!” Carol urges.

Before Tony can explain any crimes against pasta, the lunch bell rings.  
“Next time, you owe us pasta crimes,” Nick informs Tony.  
“Next time?” Tony looks up at Jim.  
“You’re stuck with us now,” Jim says. Tony beams at him. Jim’s pretty sure his heart grows three sizes in that second. Not even Carol’s smuggest expression can ruin his mood.


	3. Morning Meet-Up

Tony hustles into the library like a man on a mission. He always walks around school like he’s in a rush. It’s oddly endearing. He makes a beeline for the table where Jim, Happy, and Pepper are sitting.

“They picked a homecoming theme,” he announces, waving a flyer at them.  
“There’s no way they counted the votes already,” Pepper protests.  
“It’s rigged,” Jim shrugs. “We come up with ideas, but the school gets the final say.”  
“Like when they renamed our mascot,” Happy adds. He wilts a little at her offended expression. “They changed it back,” he offers meekly, “Because of copyright issues.”

“What’s the theme?” Jim asks. Tony shoves the flyer at them.  
“Superheroes,” he announces.  
“Alright, that’s not bad,” Pepper concedes. She snatches the flyer from Tony and looks everything over with her usual ruthless efficiency.  
“I’ll send the plan to the group chat,” she says, already pulling out a notebook to scribble stuff down.

“Pepper always maps out our homecoming plans,” Happy explains, noticing Tony’s lost expression. “She’s a genius at it.”  
“Awww,” Pepper rewards him with a kiss on the cheek.

“Maybe Phil will finally let us meet his secret girlfriend,” Jim says.  
“Why is she a secret?” Tony asks.  
“Supposedly, she goes to a different school,” Happy answers.  
“Also, he didn’t like that we called his last girlfriend Other Maria,” Pepper adds. The warning bell rings, cutting off any questions Tony might have about that debacle.

Pepper and Happy grab their backpacks and head to class, leaving Tony alone with Jim. Tony fidgets with the edge of his sweater.  
“Jim?” he asks.  
“Yeah?”  
“Do... do you want to go get burgers this weekend?” Tony turns bright pink. “As a date?” he adds, voice squeaking.  
“I’d love to,” Jim answers with a grin. Tony relaxes, beaming at him.  
“Yay!” Tony reaches his hand out shyly, fingers poking out from his sleeve. Jim takes his hand. They fit together perfectly.


End file.
